Contradiction and Confusion
by Nobadi-liek-u
Summary: A short, 2-part mangaquest one-shot to keep all 1 of my (not really) rabid followers happy while I update RoP. Gold goes hiking with Crystal after a nearly disastrous first "date", but while he's worried about losing her, she's worried about gaining him. Rated for slight language. Reviews would mean the world to me-I feed off of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Nobadi Here. I just wrote a short, 2 part one-shot to keep all 1 of my rabid followers happy while I update RoP. I promise, that's coming. For now, enjoy some mangaquest fluff! haha rofl ^-^ **

* * *

Crys wasn't the type of girl who had loads of self-confidence. It was the reason she usually dressed modestly in her lab coat, and on rare occasions a hat on her signtaure V-tails. She'd come to accept the fact that she was just a girl who would never be stunningly, amazingly beautiful like the others. She didn't have to _like _it, but she'd accepted it. Boys would never look up as she walked by, and the other girls would never associate with her. That was fine. Friends and boyfriends would only get in the way of her research and training anyway. She didn't have time for things like that.

Crys sighed and looked out her bedroom window. She knew that wasn't true. She knew that somewhere out there, her perfect soul mate was waiting for her, a kind, caring, compassionate boy.

So why had she agreed to that? a _date, _with _Gold._

Gold? Date? _what was going on here?_

Crys couldn't get over the thought of it. '_T__hat just happened. I went on a date. With Gold. Dating Gold.' _It just seemed so...surreal. Gold. Date. she couldn't get the two words out of her head. She wasn't sure if she loved herself or despised herself. It was _Gold, _the laziest, most arrogant, rudest, most annoying jerkwad she had ever met. He spent his days playing pool and sleeping, was about as productive as a bomb in an office park, and just couldn't seem to get enough of pissing her off. _  
_

_'And I like him anyways." _The thought surprised her. Surely, after all these years, she wasn't developing feelings for him.

The best or worst part (Crys wasn't sure which) was that the date was..._fun. _She'd really enjoyed herself with Gold. Okay, he'd shown up at her door in his street clothes on a skateboard, and fine, he'd almost started a fight with the restaurant manager over the bill, but honestly, she'd expected a lot worse. Two more different people you couldn't imagine. You'd expect it culminating in disaster, but she'd really had a good night. and now here she was, trying to fight her feelings for her friend.

She had more pressing issues to worry about. Namely, the deadline for her paper was coming up in 2 days and it wasn't even halfway finished. This was an important paper, and if she was late the consequences were pretty harsh, but she felt like all she could do was lie on her bed in ecstasy/despair.

Crys looked over at her desk, where her laptop sat. _'God dammit,' _she thought. _'I'm the leading expert on Pokemon Capturing in the world. I literally wrote the book on it (_This was true-she had put together a complete guide to Pokemon Capturing). _I'm one of the original 10 Dex Holders, one of the strongest trainers in the world, and I'm sitting here moping instead of getting something done. Well, no more."_ She got up and walked towards her desk. She had agreed to go hiking with Gold in 3 days. She'd sort out her feelings for him then. Revitalized, she began to type at lighting speed.

* * *

Gold smashed his fist into a tree and watched a few bug and grass Pokemon tumble out. what the hell had he been thinking? Showing up on his skateboard was one thing, but he'd been wearing the same clothes he'd been wearing for 3 days, and they weren't exactly clean. Ruby probably would have had a stroke if he'd seen. And then there was the matter of him trying to take down that bastard of a restaurant manager, who'd taken one look at Gold, turned his nose up, and attempted to charge him double than what was on the menu. If Crys didn't like him before, she'd hate him now.

Crystal. Crys, if you don't mind. Super Serious Gal, since she did mind. The girl he'd known since they were both 11, and the girl he'd loved since they'd met. The beautiful girl in the lab coat and dark blue V-tails and little yellow hat, the studious girl who was doing something with her life and made him look like a bum in comparison, the easily-provoked girl who he annoyed constantly just so he could see her again.

The girl of his dreams, and he'd just blown any chance he'd ever had with her.

Gold kicked the tree, almost cracking it in two. He then jumped back on his skateboard and kickflipped back up onto the path. It wasn't _all _bad. She'd agreed to go hiking with him in 3 days. Maybe, just maybe, he'd get a chance to redeem himself. And if not, at least he'd get a chance to apologize...

* * *

_3 days later_

The day Crys had been anticipating/dreading had arrived. Despite her resolve to stop thinking about Gold and crack down on the paper, she'd still only gotten it finished 15 minutes before her deadline, which was the closest she'd ever come to being late for something. She hadn't been entirely able to stop thinking of Gold. He was always there somewhere, in the back of her mind. And she had to admit, now that she was seeing him again in the flesh, her heart did a few jumping jacks in her chest. There was something about the way his hair fell over his eyes that she'd never noticed before. _'What's going on?' _She wondered for the millionth time. _'If this is what falling in love is like, please kill me now...' _Her emotions were all over the place and all together at the same time.

Gold stood outside her door. He had added a large hiking pack to his signature ballcap and jacket, but the grin was missing from his face. In fact, he looked quite unhappy as they set off for their hike. Crys couldn't help but wonder if it was her fault...

* * *

**Part Two tomorrow or the day after. I promise, RoP chapter three is coming. (If you don't know what I'm talking about, go check my profile. or don't, I don't care.) This little...thing really reminds me of the fluffy crap I used to write on WattPad, which will not be mentioned on this site. (I'm not telling you my WattPad account, now naff off.)**

**Rushed the ending a bit. I would apologize, but I'm not really sorry. I want to go to bed.**

**In case you're wondering by now, I'm 1) a guy and 2) straight. I just don't discriminate with my physical descriptions. That being said, If I was gay, I'd date Gold. ^-^.**

**Nobadi, Signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two, yay! Some good fluffy stuff in this part for you lovelies. I must say, this has got to be the highest quality oneshot I've ever written, despite the fluff, and I'm thinking of turning it into a series of them. If you're interested in that, let me know!~**

* * *

Gold felt like crying, and he hadn't cried since he was 7. The two of them had now left Violet City, and neither had spoken a word. They were nearing their hike location now, and Gold feared that the entire trip would be spent in total awkward silence. This was a two-day hike, and Gold wasn't sure he'd be able to take that.

_'Why am I so surprised by this?' _Gold thought, blinking back tears. Glancing over at Crys, he was glad that she hadn't noticed his near breakdown-according to him, his alpha-ness was his greatest strength (A/N: LOL, Gold, you naive idiot), and if Crys saw that he was even losing that, he would probably throw himself off of Tin Tower.

_'This is only confirming what I already knew. Crys will _never _like me. The only thing I can do is ask her to forgive me and hope it'll go back to the way it always was. That's the best I can do for her." _

After another half a mile, Gold broke the awkward silence. "This is where we turn off," He said quietly to Crys, indicating a small opening in the forest on the left of the route. Crys only nodded.

"Well...Ladies first," He tried, attempting his trademark grin. It ended up looking more like a sturgeon face instead. Crys, seemingly amused by the facial expression, cracked a smile for the first time in 3 days, but it quickly faded as she continued to brood. Gold sighed. It was not going to be easy to get back on her good side.

As they entered the forest, Gold racked his brain-again-for strategies in talking to Crys. For some reason, bugging her and talking to her casually, like they always did, seemed impossible. For the first time in his life, Gold had no confidence in himself.

_'Get your act together, Gold. This girl has been your best friend for years now, and you can't even say a single word to her? You're pathetic.'_

Gold looked over at Crys. To her credit, she seemed to be trying to enjoy herself. Her eyes followed the Bird Pokemon flitting from tree to tree. Gold knew that in her mind she was identifying each one-Pidgey, Spearow, Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Spearow-and making split-second analysis on what would be the best way to capture each one. Years of Pokemon capturing expertise had kind of hardwired that way of thinking into her brain, as she'd explained to him. But Gold could tell that her heart wasn't in it. Her eyes lacked the excited shine that he had come to love so dearly.

'_That's your own fault, douchebag. you hurt her feelings by taking her out and embarrassing her, and now she hates you.'_

Crys broke the silence, much to Gold's surprise. "I-It really is beautiful out here," she said tentatively. "I really appreciate your taking me."

For a split-second, Gold was the happiest man on earth, but the feeling was quickly quelled. Was this just her natural friendliness, or did she mean something more? Whatever it was, it was enough to help him regain some of his charm, and he actually managed a grin.

"Well, you're welcome, Super Serious Gal. I always say that you need to get out more. Looks like you actually enjoy it once you're out here," he said, giving a little bow. To his surprise, Crys actually giggled. And just like that, all the tension seemed to fade away. They were just Gold and Crys again. The only problem was the the little voice in Gold's head kept on nagging away:

_'She's obviously just being nice to you so she won't hurt you. That's how she is. If you-'_

"Shut up, me," Gold said aloud. Crys gave him a a funny look, so Gold quickly turned away and began walking deeper into the forest.

Crys ran to catch up with him. Gold couldn't get over the fact of how happy she seemed in comparison to the initial awkwardness. For the next few hours, they walked and talked, comfortable with each other once again. Gold teased her, just as always, but this time she didn't seem to mind at all. She would just giggle or brush it off. There was something up with the girl, and it didn't seem to be that she hated him...

_A few hours later_

Crys was having the time of her life. In a few short hours, Gold had transformed back into his usual self, grinning and laughing and making jokes, mostly at her expense. She wouldn't have believed that he would have been thoughtful enough to take her somewhere that she would love. And she did love it out here-So beautiful and peaceful. More than once she'd caught herself laughing and clapping like a child at the antics of some Pokemon or another. Like now, for instance, she was staring into the stream, watching the Qwilfish float around all puffed up, like little bubbles. And with Gold at her side, it was magical.

Gold. Hm. The magical feeling dissipated as she realized that this was gonna be more difficult than she'd thought. She'd planned on telling him her feelings as soon as they'd started, But he'd begun walking quickly and avoiding eye contact, and she feared that she'd upset him somehow. She'd decided to wait until they'd set up camp for the night. For now, just being with him in this wonderful place was good enough for her.

Crys had been so engrossed by the Qwilfish, and Gold by watching her, that they didn't notice the clouds turning from white to dark gray until a thunderclap and the first few drops of rain pulled them out of their stupor. Before either of them could react, there was a full-on downpour. Gold laughed and grabbed Crys by the hand, pulling her to a nearby overhang jutting out from the cliff face beside the river. The overhang wasn't large enough for both of them to fit under, so Gold sent out his Tibo and used it as an umbrella. Tibo hadn't seen rain in a while, and being a water type, it couldn't get enough of it, so it put up with Gold using it as a tent. Together Crys and Gold huddled in their makeshift tent. and Gold was so close to Crys that she could feel his heart beating. He looked quite happy with this, although he was blushing-and Gold _never _blushed.

Crys saw her opportunity and took it. Very slowly and tentatively, she eased herself into the crook of Gold's arm and snuggled against him. Her heart was pounding, and she hoped Gold wouldn't notice. When she looked up at him, his expression was of a thousand emotions mixed into one face-He appeared ecstatic and shocked and terrified and excited all at the same time, and Crys figured her expression was probably the exact same. For what felt like hours they sat like that, holding each other, nose to nose. When Gold's lips first touched hers, she had just enough time to realize that her perfect soul mate had been right beside her this whole time before every synapse in her brain shorted out...

...

Gold knew he was taking a huge risk. If he'd ballsed it up and got it wrong, if he'd misread her body language, he wouldn't even have his best friend anymore. She'd never talk to him again. but it was a risk he was willing to take. Crys was clinging to him like a lifeline, staring into his eyes, her own eyes wide open. It would be impossible to misread that...Right?

and before he'd even steeled himself, he felt himself leaning forward and her soft lips touched his. Her eyes opened even wider in shock before closing, and she started kissing him back. His kisses grew more passionate, and his hands brushed her hips, her stomach, her ribs. He had felt no greater pleasure in his 16 years, and instead of quenching his hunger for her, every kiss made him want another. He never wanted this to end.

When it finally did end, Gold looked up in surprise to see that the rain had stopped and the sun had already set. It was getting quite cold by then.

Gold glanced at Tibo, whom he could swear was grinning at him. _'let them laugh,' _he thought. _'I love her, and if you find that funny, who cares? I have someone to love, what about you?' _

Beside him, Crys sneezed-_God, that's a cute sneeze-_and Gold realized that she was cold. He took off his jacket, draped it around her, and pulled her closer. All of a sudden, Crys began to sob uncontrollably. Gold was stunned-had he done something wrong?

"Hey, whats wrong, Crys? Please don't cry..."

"I-It's just...I never realized that...that I loved you...Until now. And...I've treated you like _dirt_! I...I don't deserve you..." She cried. after a moment, Gold made her look into his eyes.

"Crys, it's me who doesn't deserve you. I made fun of you every day! I tease you and annoy you just to see how far you'll go before you break! I'm a horrible person..." He felt tears welling up in his own as well.

Crys smiled through her tears at him. "That's not strictly true, is it? I think you annoyed me just so that you could see me every day. And i put up with it...because I wanted to see you too..."

Gold looked into her eyes for a full 10 seconds before his mouth crashed into hers again. he grabbed at her waist, and she pulled at his shoulders, both of them trying to get closer, but there was no closer. His body, her body. his breaths, her breaths-There was no difference between the two.

After a few minutes, their kisses got less hungry and more comforting. Gold knew that he loved this girl. He loved her with every cell in his body, and he wasn't afraid to let her know. Long into the night he held her, kissing her cheeks, her forehead, her neck. when she fell asleep, he held her, and slept beside her. Like statues, the were forever intertwined. Just before he fell asleep, he wondered what the next day could hold in store for them...and the day after that...and the day after that...

* * *

**UGGGGGHHHH, the FLUFF. I LOVE IT. Those makeout scenes got a little bit hot. I had to listen to dubstep for like 2 hours afterwards to get all the arousal out of my system.**

**Anyways, thats it for my first oneshot on here. If you're interested in seeing a series of these, don't hesitate to tell me! ^-^**

**Nobadi, signing off.**


End file.
